Halucynacje
FNaF1= Halucynacje są niegroźnymi zwidami, iluzjami które mogą pojawić się w losowym momencie gry. Typy Halucynacji Istnieją trzy typy halucynacji: *'Wizualne Halucynacje': Gracz może losowo zobaczyć "IT'S ME" wraz z szybko przemijającymi zdjęciami Bonnie z czarnymi oczami, Bonnie bez oczu, oraz Freddy'ego Fazbear'a z ludzkimi oczyma. Dźwięki z nagrania z Nocy Piątej towarzyszą tym halucynacjom. Ten typ halucynacji może pojawić się w losowym momencie. *'Halucynacje Obiektów': Ten rodzaj również obejmuje słowa "IT'S ME", tym razem pojawiające się na ścianie w Holu Wschodnim, oraz na tabliczce w Pirackiej Zatoczce. Również w Holu Wschodnim mogą pojawić się plakaty płaczącego dziecka. Dotyczy to również plakatu Freddy'ego wyrywającego sobie głowę, oraz Golden Freddy'ego w Rogu Holu Zachodniego (Spójrz niżej). *'Golden Freddy': (Spójrz niżej) thumb|220x220px|Wizualne Halucynacje i Golden Freddy Golden Freddy Golden Freddy pojawia się w biurze gdy zobaczymy jego plakat w Rogu Holu Zachodniego. Ta halucynacja jest specyficzna, ponieważ może wywołać crash gry. Jeśli gracz będzie za długo wpatrywał się w Golden Freddy'ego, poskutkuje to śmiercią. Jeśli zobaczymy Golden Freddy'ego w naszym biurze, należy szybko włączyć Monitor, wtedy Golden Freddy zniknie. (Zobacz Golden Freddy po więcej informacji) Ciekawostki *Foxy i Chica nigdy nie pojawiają się podczas halucynacji, jednak napis "IT'S ME" może pojawić się w Pirackiej Zatoczce, lecz tylko wtedy gdy Foxy jest w Holu Zachodnim. *Halucynacje mogą pojawić się gdy skończy nam się energia. *Wizualne Halucynacje nie pojawiają się w przenośnej wersji, jednak Obiektowych Halucynacji się to nie dotyczy. |-|FNaF2= Halucynacje powracają w drugiej części gry. Halucynacje w drugiej części gry różnią się od tych pierwszej: *"IT'S ME" nie występuje dłużej w grze, oprócz Pośmiertnych Minigierek oraz scenek między nocami *Wizualne Halucynacje już nie występują '"Shadow Freddy"' Gracz może rzadko zobaczyć Shadow Freddy'ego siedzącego na miejscu Bonnie w Części/Serwis. Pojawia się w bezwładnej pozycji, podobnej do Golden Freddy'ego. Jeśli będziemy go obserwować zbyt długo gra scrashuje się, lub zatnie w przenośnej wersji gry. '"Shadow Bonnie"' Gracz może bardzo rzadko zobaczyć Shadow Bonnie stojącego po lewej stronie w Biurze. Jeśli gracz będzie wpatrywał się w niego zbyt długo gra scrashuje się, a w mobilnej wersji zatnie. Jedynym rozwiązaniem na uniknięcie crasha gry jest założenie Maski i poczekanie aż zniknie. Nazywa się go Shadow Bonnie'm lecz nie jest to prawdą, możemy to stwierdzić po zębach. thumb|220x220px|Jumpscare Golden Freddy'ego 'Golden Freddy' Golden Freddy powraca w Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Tym razem występuje od Nocy Szóstej, zachowuje się jak normalny Animatronik, jego poziom AI można ustalić. Pojawia się w Korytarzu przed Biurem, wtedy nie możemy na niego świecić Latarką. Może tez pojawić się w biurze, wtedy musimy założyć Maskę, a on natychmiast zniknie. (Zobacz Golden Freddy po więcej informacji) 'Endoszkielet' Endoszkielet pojawia się rzadko w Zakątku Nagród, po tym jak Marionetka wyjdzie z pudełka, oraz w Lewym Szybie. Nie stanowi on zagrożenia dla gracza. Endoszkielet może czasami zablokować Animatroniki korzystającego z Lewego Szybu. *''Nie jest do końca pewne czy jest to halucynacja'' 'Balloon Boy' '"Balloon Girl"' Czasami możemy zobaczyć damską wersję BB pod naszym biurkiem. 'Paper BB' Czasami "papierowy człowiek" może zniknąć z Pokoju Imprez 4 i pojawić się po lewej stronie naszego Biura. 'Marionetka' Rzadko gdy Marionetka wyjdzie z pudełka, możemy ją zobaczyć w Holu Głównym i Pokoju Imprez 2. 'Animatroniki Bez Oczu' Bardzo rzadko gracz może zobaczyć Animatroniki Bez Oczu: *Toy Bonnie kiedy gracz przegra *Freddy Fazbear przed włączeniem gry *Foxy przed włączeniem gry |-|FNaF3= Halucynacje występują również w Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Istnieje teoria, że wiatrak we FNaF'ie 3 bardzo pomaga stróżowi nocnemu, gdyż dotlenia go i bez niego moglibyśmy zginąć, z powodu tego braku tlenu mamy właśnie halucynacje. Phantom Animatroniki Phantom Animatroniki to spalone i zniszczone wersje animatroników: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Foxy, Marionetka, BB, oraz Mangle. Pojawiają się one losowo na kamerach (CAM 04-Phantom Mangle, CAM 07-Phantom Chica, CAM 08-Phantom Puppet, oraz każda kamera dla Phantom Balloon Boy'a) lub w Biurze (idący za szybą Phantom Freddy, oraz Phantom Foxy stojący na pudle z częściami animatroników). Phantomy nie mogą zabić gracza. Powodują jedynie błąd Wentylacji (Phantom Mangle powoduje błąd Audio Devices). Springtrap Plakaty Springtrapa Na CAM 02 i CAM 10, czasami można zobaczyć plakaty przedstawiające Springtrapa. Obrazki Springtrapa Podobnie do bezokich Animatroników, możemy zobaczyć obrazki przedstawiające Springtrapa. Kiedy zaczynamy noc, może pojawić się jeden z trzech obrazków. Fałszywy Springtrap Jeśli gracz będzie miał błąd Wentylacji i będzie go ignorował przez długi okres, w Fazbear's Fright pojawią się, "fałszywe Springtrap'y", które będą na losowych kamerach, tylko jeden z nich będzie prawdziwy. Papierowe Lalki W tej części gry również pojawiają się papierowe postacie. Tym razem są to Springtrap/Bonnie oraz Freddy Fazbear. Shadow Freddy Bardzo rzadko, gracz ma okazję zobaczyć Shadow Freddy'ego (możliwe że jest to strój Freddy'ego Fazbeara, ponieważ po wykluczeniu odpowiednich kolorów, uzyskujemy czysty brązowy kolor tego stroju) w swoim Biurze leżącego po skrajnej lewej stronie. Cupcake Plakaty Cupcake Rzadko na CAM 04 gdzie znajduje się plakat Toy Bonnie'go, może pojawić się zamiast niego plakat cupcake'a, który będzie raz normalny, raz złoty. Biuro Bardzo rzadko w naszym Biurze może pojawić się cupcake. |-|Galeria= Five Nights at Freddy's Wizualne Halucynacje Hallucinations_3.gif|Halucynacje w grze 525.png|Freddy z ludzkimi oczyma P55YuN4.png|Bonnie Halucynacja 545.png|Bonnie bez oczu Halucynacje Obiektów Piratecove5.png|"IT'S ME" w Pirackiej Zatoczce Cam4A_wall2.png|"IT'S ME" na ścianie Cam4A_wall1.png|Płaczące dziecko O2hyThN.png|Plakat Freddy'ego wyrywającego sobie głowę 540.png|Plakat Golden Freddy'ego zaplecze.png|Wszystkie głowy animatroników i endoskeleton patrzące się na nas Office_GoldBright.png|Golden Freddy w biurze Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Spectre.png|Shadow Bonnie GFreddyDestroyed_1.png|Głowa Golden Freddy'ego w korytarzu GFreddyDestroyed_2.png|Golden Freddy w biurze PrizeCorner_Bareendoskeleton.png|Endoszkielet w Zakątku Nagród EndoskeletonAirVent.png|Endoszkielet w Lewym Szybie Balloon_Boy_Under_Desk.png|Balloon Girl pod biurkiem Platebbinoffice.png|Papierowy Balloon Boy w biurze Partyroom43.png|Party Room 4 z brakującym Papierowym BB Thepuppet4.jpeg|Marionetka (wariant pierwszy) Thepuppet6.jpeg|Marionetka (wariant drugi) Thepuppet5.jpeg|Marionetka (wariant trzeci) TBonnie_10.png|Toy Bonnie bez oczu ZniszczonyFreddy_8.png|Freddy Fazbear bez oczu Oldfoxy5.jpg|Foxy bez oczu PinkEyedBBUnderDesk.png|Balloon Girl Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Rozgrywka Paper_Plate.png|Papierowy Springtrap/Bonnie Freddy_Paperplate.png|Papierowy Freddy GoldenFreddyInOffice.png|Shadow Freddy w biurze Rareposterspringtrapcam10.png|Plakat Springtrapa na CAM 10 319.png|Plakat Springtrapa na CAM 02 Cam04CupcakeA.png|Plakat Cupcake na CAM 04 Cam04CupcakeB.png|Plakat Złotego Cupcake na CAM 04 225.png|Springtrap przed włączeniem gry (obrazek pierwszy) 228.png|Springtrap przed włączeniem gry (obrazek drugi) Springtrap_Rare_3.jpg|Springtrap przed włączeniem gry (obrazek trzeci) Phantom Animatroniki Statyczne Obrazki Extra_Freddy.png|Phantom Freddy Extra_Foxy.png|Phantom Foxy Extra_Chica.png|Phantom Chica 389.png|Phantom Chica na CAM 07 PhantomPuppet.png|Phantom Puppet 298.png|Phantom Puppet na CAM 08 PhantomMangleHead.png|Głowa Phantom Mangle Phm3.png|Phantom Mangle na CAM 04 Phantom_BB.png|Phantom Balloon Boy Animowane Obrazki Phantom_Freddy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Phantom Freddy'ego PhantomFreddyWalkingFixed.gif|Phantom Freddy chodzący przed biurem Phantom_Freddy_Going_downwards.gif|Phantom Freddy przygotowuje się do jumpscare'u Phantom_Foxy_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Phantom Foxy'ego Phantom_Chica_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Phantom Chici PhantomBBJumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Phantom BB'a Tekstury Bonnie_PaperPal.png|Papierowy Bonnie/Springtrap Freddy_PaperPal.png|Papierowy Fredbear FNAF3GoldenFreddy.png|Shadow Freddy w biurze 999.png|Ciemny Cupcake PhantomBBCloseUp.png|Tekstura Phantom BB zasłaniająca kamerę Cupcake_fnaf_3.png|Cupcake mogący pojawić się w naszym biurze Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's Kategoria:Mechanika gry Kategoria:Halucynacje